Pluie et autres futilités
by JesseLelfe
Summary: Depuis la fin de la guerre, Heero s'est reconverti. Et ça fait bien rire Duo...


Titre : Pluie et autres futilités

Commentaire : Enfin de retour! J'espère que cette petite fanfic vous plaira, et si oui vous pourrez dire merci aux pharmaciens avec qui je mange le vendredi, parce que tout ça est parti d'un délire sur la tempête de ce week end...

Disclamer : J'ai tout tenté, mais les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (comment ça "heureusement pour eux?!")

* * *

Il faisait une chaleur d'enfer en ce bel après midi d'été AC201 en France. Quelque part, dans une petite ville calme et sympathique, sur la terrasse d'un café, deux hommes prennent le temps de papoter autour d'un verre de bière bien fraîche pour celui en chemise légère bleue pâle et pantalon en coton beige, d'un café glacé pour son interlocuteur brun à la coupe de cheveux improbable.

Le serveur, occupé à ranger de la vaisselle, fait un bond et manque de lâcher la tasse qu'il tient dans la main lorsqu'un de ses deux clients explose d'un rire tonitruant : **Toi, météorologue ?! Non mais sérieusement Heero, tu serais plus crédible si tu m'avais annoncé que tu t'étais reconverti en animateur télé pour enfants !**

Le Heero en question,le grand brun en train de croiser les bras sur son tee shirt gris clair, la mine boudeuse, toisa son ami tandis que celui-ci se retenait à la table d'une main, hilare. Il lui rétorqua alors qu'il pouvait bien parler, mais que c'était toujours mieux que de rester pendu aux basques d'une certaine Une. Ne comprenant rien à cette conversation, le serveur décida de partir dans la réserve pour ne plus entendre jacasser les deux hommes.

 **\- Sérieusement Heero, tu sais prédire la météo comme moi je suis madame Irma.**

 **\- J'ai obtenu mon diplôme.**

 **\- Si tu arrives à prédire la météo de ce week end, je fais ce que tu veux.**

 **\- Ce que je veux ?**

 **\- Ce que tu veux.**

Duo était catégorique. Il était certain que son ami serait incapable de prévoir la météo avec quatre jours d'avance.

Heero quant à lui savait parfaitement pourquoi son ami natté le défiait sur la météo du week end : il avait prévu une sortie camping en pleine campagne avec son amoureux du moment, Jey ou Jim quelques chose. Aussi, sans réfléchir, il déclara, sûr de lui : **Ce week end, il va pleuvoir des cordes.**

La mine du natté se décomposa aussitôt, et il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance : **C'est n'importe quoi. Si tu perds, je veux que tu demandes à Trowa de pouvoir participer gratuitement à un numéro dans son cirque pendant trois jours consécutifs.**

 **\- Tenu.**

* * *

Le samedi venu, un Duo en caleçon noir émergea de sa grasse matinée avec le son mélodieux de gouttes chutant sur ses volets. Le temps de remettre ses neurones en route, le jeune homme râla pour lui même : Mais c'est qu'il avait raison ce bougre ! Un peu vexé d'avoir perdu son pari mais beau joueur, il saisit son portable pour envoyer deux messages : Un premier, destiné à Joe, pour lui proposer le report de leur week end au vu de la météo inadaptée, et un deuxième à Heero pour admettre sa défaite et lui demander quelle était la corvée dont il devrait s'acquitter.

Puis, mal réveillé, il abandonna l'appareil sur sa table de nuit et partit distraire d'autres gouttes d'eau un peu plus chaudes que celles de l'extérieur dans la cabine transparente de la pièce d'à côté.

Plus tard, en début d'après midi, alors qu'il ruisselait toujours des trombes d'eau le long de ses vitres, le natté se dit que décidément, ce n'était pas un temps à mettre un chien dehors. Son jardin était même en train de se faire noyer sous toute cette eau qu'il ne parvenait plus à absorber. Pour s'occuper, il décréta qu'il était temps de ranger un peu l'appartement. C'est ce qui le conduisit dans sa cave, pour faire une lessive.

Il aurait pu continuer sa journée sans le moindre souci si entre un pull brun et un jean bleu, il n'avait pas distraitement levé les yeux vers la toute petite fenêtre de la cave donnant sur la maison du voisin. Il ne se serait pas alors rendu compte que quelque chose clochait.

Chez vous, quand il pleut des trombes d'eau à la fenêtre du salon, il vous arrive souvent d'apercevoir un temps clair et dégagé de l'autre coté de la maison ? Bon, si vous habitez un château de deux kilomètres de long, peut être, mais le 75 mètres carrés de Duo n'aurait normalement pas permi ce genre de situation.

Pas sans l'intervention d'une tierce personne, en tout cas.

Car c'est bien ce que Duo avait remarqué par la fenêtre de sa cave : une tierce personne. Ou plus exactement Heero, perché sur le toit du voisin, une lance à eau grand ouverte à la main dirigée vers le toit de la maison de Duo.

 **Et pourquoi pas un moulin à vent branché sur une mamie à pédales pour faire claquer les volets pendant qu'on y est ? Sérieusement, Heero...** marmonna Duo. Il laissa en plan sa lessive et s'équipa d'un parapluie et d'un imperméable avant de sortir de chez lui, bien décidé à raisonner son ami l'équilibriste météorologue. Au moins, il savait déjà quel numéro proposer à Trowa pour le gage d'Heero !

* * *

Lorsqu'il vit son ami sortir de chez lui malgré tous ses efforts pour lui faire croire qu'il pleuvait, Heero sut qu'il avait perdu. Résigné, il coupa l'eau de son système de pluie sur commande et descendit précautionneusement du toit du retraité qui avait eu la gentillesse de lui filer un coup de main dans sa mission "empêcher Duo de rejoindre l'abruti au camping ".

En bas, un Duo à la mine amusé l'attendait, les bras croisés.

 **\- Alors monsieur météo, on triche ?**

 **\- Hn.**

 **\- Oh allez, fais pas la tête, c'était bien tenté. Et puis au final tu as eu raison, c'était beaucoup plus drôle de te voir là haut, perché sur le toit du voisin que de passer le week end avec Joe.**

Joe, voilà, c'était ça le nom de l'autre abruti. Au moins Heero aurait partiellement réussi sa mission.

 **\- Tu tenais tant que ça à m'empêcher de voir ce mec ?**

 **\- Hn.**

Heero en était revenu à ses grognements incompréhensibles, vexé d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de triche. C'était tellement mignon de le voir bouder ainsi. Duo décida de ne pas lui en vouloir, et lui tendit une dernière perche pour confirmer ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis un moment : **Et si on partait camper toi et moi le week end prochain, tu nous prévoirais quoi comme météo ?**

Intrigué par la question, le météorologue en herbe cessa de bouder pour s'intéresser à son ami. A quel jeu jouait Duo ? Etait-ce une invitation déguisée ou juste une proposition amicale ?

 **\- Il pleuvra quand même, je préfère dormir dans un vrai lit.**

 **\- Qui a parlé de dormir ?**

Voilà, ça y était. Duo avait des doutes sur la réciprocité de ses sentiments envers le brun depuis un moment, mais il n'avait rien dit, pour les mêmes raisons qui l'avaient poussé à enchainer les conquêtes : il tenait trop à Heero pour bousiller leur amitié dans le cas où il se serait trompé sur les intentions de l'ex pilote de Wing. Mais là, il était trop près d'avoir sa réponse, et sans réfléchir il s'était lancé.

Il attendait à présent, le cœur battant.

Les yeux ronds comme des billes d'Heero l'auraient bien fait rire s'il n'était pas aussi paniqué à l'idée de se faire rejeter par son meilleur ami.

 **\- Dans ce cas je peux te prédire une grosse tempête, le genre qui empêche les gens de sortir de chez eux pendant trois jours, finit par déclarer Heero, un sourire en coin.**

Soulagé, Duo l'attrapa par le bras pour le rapprocher de lui et fit ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis qu'il avait tiré sur la tête de piaf qui lui faisait face : il l'embrassa passionnément, sous les applaudissement du voisin.

 **\- Ah c'que c'est beau la jeunesse !**

Alors que les deux jeunes amoureux transis partageaient un tendre moment sous le regard admiratif du papy sans qui le plan machiavélique de la fausse pluie n'aurait pas été possible, un grondement retentit.

Un ange passa, pendant lequel Duo et Heero se regardèrent, surpris, tandis que le voisin parcourait le ciel noir de nuages des yeux.

Puis une pluie diluvienne s'abbattit sur eux.

Morts de rire, les deux amoureux coururent se réfugier chez Duo, trempés avant d'avoir pu passer la porte, et partirent se réchauffer sous une eau bien plus chaude en excellente compagnie.

C'est ainsi que Heero prouva que oui, on pouvait être un ex-pilote de Gundam et un excellent météorologue.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! N'hésitez pas à commenter, je prends toujours les critiques constructives, et je vous dis à bientôt (en tout cas j'espère) pour d'autres aneries à faire subir à ces pauvres petits...


End file.
